


Stay With Me

by KyKitty3



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyKitty3/pseuds/KyKitty3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow's 31 years old and still single because of one little reason... he has a kid. Can Ichigo change that or will he run away like all the others when he finds out? Will he accept Grimmjow even though he has a kid? - GrimmIchi -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Double date

(Ichigo's pov)

" ICHIGO!" Shinji exclaimed as he bursted into my apartment at full speed, jumping on the couch next to me. I rolled my eyes.

" Shinji, why can't you knock on the door like a normal person?"

" Cuz normal's boring! Come on you should know that you can't change me by now, Ichi. Well never mind that... you know I love you right..." he said suspiciously.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Why do you assume that I want something?"

" Because I know you, that's why," and I did. He always said he loved me or tried to sweet talk me every time he wanted something for me. And that was a lot.

"Well.." he started. " I really want to go to the beach with Nnoitra, like a date kind of thing. But he said he won't go with me unless you come to."

" Why the hell does he want me to go? I thought it was a date? Wont I just be like a third wheel or something?" I asked, confused.

" No you wouldn't be a third wheel..."

" Why's that?"

"..."

" Shinji.."

" Well Nnoitra has this friend and he's worried about him because he's never been in a relationship before and only has like random sex and stuff.."

" He sounds like a player to me."

" No, no! That's not it, he just doesn't have any luck in the relationship department."

" Ok, so what does that have to do with me going to the beach with you guys?"

" Well Nnoi.. wants you to go on a date with him. We're all going to the beach, kinda like a double date. Wait Ichigo! Before you say anything, just please! I mean it won't hurt you to go on one little date. And you might like him! He's a really good person, I promise! I've met him before."

" Shinji, you may have met him but I haven't. You want me to go on a date with someone I've never met before?"

" Pleaseee Ichigo! I think he's perfect for you! Please, please, please. please..." he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, " Fine, at least tell me about him."

" Yay! I love you Ichi, you're the best!"

" Yeah, yeah. Now tell me about him."

" OK! Well he's nice and really smart and he works at the tattoo shop with Nnoi. And omg Ichigo! He's hotttt! Like model hot! He's like 6 feet tall and has an amazing body. He has blue hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes."

" So whats wrong with him?" I said skeptically. If he was as wonderful as Shinji was saying, then why was he single?

" What do you mean?"

" Well your saying how awesome he is, but he's single? There's got to be something wrong with him then."

" There's nothing wrong with him..."

" Really?" I was still skeptical.

" Yes."

" If you say so... so how old is he?"

" Mm..."

" Shinji!"

" Fine he's... 31..."

" 31! Shinji, you know I like just turned 20 last month right? He's like 11 years older than me!"

" So!"

" So! That means he was like 11 years old before I was even born! Its kinda weird thats why!"

" Come on Ichi, haven't you ever heard that age is just a number? Please Ichigo. It's just one date then you never have to see him again if you don't want to."

"... Fine. One date! That's all! When is it?"

" Yes! You're the best Ichigo! And the dates at noon tomorrow" he exclaimed, jumping off the couch and hugging be hard.

" You bet I'm the best. Now get off, you're going to crush my ribs!"

I finally got up at 11 o'clock to get ready for my double date. I was kind of nervous. I mean I've been on dates before but still. What would we talk about? There's a 11 year difference between us. He sounded nice and all, but I was still skeptical. He was 31 and still single? There had to be something wrong with him. Shinji said he just didn't have good luck with relationships but there had to be something. Anything. Did he have some weird fetish or something? Was he a creepy stalker or something? I just didn't understand. Well I guess I'll find out soon.

I pulled out a pair of red swimming trunks and a white t-shirt for my dresser and when to the living room to wait for Shinji to come get me. I didn't have to wait long.

Knock Knock

He actually knocked this time? I went to the door and opened it to reveal a very excited Shinji. I barely had time to lock my door before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his car.

" Where's the others" I asked as we got in the empty car.

" We're going to meet them there." he responded.

We drove down to the beach and we got there in about 20 minutes. We parked and I looked out at the beach. It wasn't to crowed today so that was a good thing. The bright blue ocean sparked in the sunlight as it gently crashed against the shore, rolling over the pale white sand. There was a light warm breeze coming from the ocean. It was a perfect day. Just then Nnoitra's red Ferrari parked right next to us. Well I guess it was now or never...


	2. Chapter 2 : Beach fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I might need someone to play Ichigo's ex-boyfriend later on for... something. I kinda of want it to be Shirosaki. Or would that be to weird cuz he's usually Ichigo's brother? Ichigo's ex isn't going to be a bad person in this story so I'm going to pick someone I like so... if not Shiro then who? Mm maybe Kisuke.. god I love him. He's so adorable and hot and bad-ass and did I say hot... I'd let him do just about anything to me if he wanted... Mm, where was I?... Oh! And next chapter is in Grimmjow's pov. Do you guys want to meet Grimmjow's daughter yet? Or wait till later?
> 
> * Review*

Chapter 2 : Beach fun

Oh my god. I know Shinji said he was hot but... he was more than hot. He was gorgeous. His short,light sky blue hair was messy and a few strands fell across his forehead. His eyes were slightly darker than his hair. Like the ocean, just like Shinji had said. He had the most delicious, kissable lips I have ever seen on a man or even a women. Damn. He looked about 6'3 and wow. He had the body of a god. Literally. His tight, white t-shirt stretched across his muscular chest and fit tight against his washboard abs. The sleeves of his shirt hugged against his strong arms that were covered by amazing intricate tattoo's . He was ripped, but not overly so like body builders were (Ew). He had perfect, lightly tanned skin that glowed under the hot sun. Mm... I'd love to lick down that beautiful body of his. Wait what?! No Ichigo! No! Bad thoughts, you just met the guy geez. And then I realized it. I hadn't actually met him yet, I have just been standing like an idiot staring at this beautiful man in front of me. Way to go Ichigo. Now he probably thinks I'm a freak.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I got a sharp elbow to the ribs. I looked over to see Shinji giving me his 'I told you so' face. He winked at me and nodded his head towards Grimmjow. I looked over and saw he was holding his hand out to me. I'm such an idiot.

" Hey. My names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Even his voice is fucking hot...

" Hi. My names Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." I raised my hand to meet his. His hand was warm and slightly calloused, but very soft... No! Stop with the bad thoughts Ichigo, you baka!

" Mm, Strawberry huh? Cute." he chuckled, flashing me a smile of pearly white teeth. I growled. Oh, no he didn't.

" My name isn't Strawberry! How would you like it if I called you names? Mm... old man!" I thought that would make him angry but it didn't work, though I saw his eye twitch for a second. He just seemed amused.

"HAHAHAHAHAHH!" Nnoitra burst out laughing beside us. " He called you old man! Haha berry, that hilarious!"

" Shinji, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I sighed as I turned to glare at Nnoitra.

" What? Sorry about.." he didn't get to finish, as I nailed Nnoitra in the groin with my foot, hard. He gasped and fell to the ground, holding his crotch.

" Ichigo! Don't maim my boyfriend." Shinji whined.

" Ha! Who's laughing now Nnoi?" Grimmjow laughed as Nnoitra groaned and got back up slowly.

" Shut up you over grown house cat!" Nnoitra growled. Now it was my turn to burst out laughing.

" Oh my god.. did he just call you an overgrown house cat? .. haha." I tried to keep my laughter in but failed miserably.

" Oh? You think that's funny do ya?" he glared at me dangerously. Hah, oh... he looks mad... what I did next was what any sane person would have done in my situation. I ran. I took off down the sand, running towards the water. I looked back over my shoulder to see he was chasing after me. Damn he was fast. I was a few feet out, the water coming up to my waist, when it happened.

I turned about to see if he was still following me, when I collided with a rock hard chest as Grimmjow tackled me under the water. When we both came up for air he grabbed me by the waist with one air and continued to dunk me underwater.

" H-hey!" I stuttered as I tried to talk between dunks. "Stop ii-tt!" he pulled me up and looked me dead in the eye.

" Nope. Not in till you take it back!" he grinned and pushed me underwater again.

" Ahh, stopp i-tt. Yourr gonna drown me, you bastard!"

" Not till you take it back and apologize to me."

" Grrr..."

" Oh well, I guess you want to drown then..." he teased and started to push me back under.

" No! Stop, ok ok! You win, I'm sorry! Your not an overgrown house cat!"

" And..."

" And you're not an old man!"

" Annddd..?"

" And what?!"

" And I'll still be this hot and sexy when I'm 80!"

" 80? I don't think anyone will still be hot when there 80.."

" Uh oh, you're going back under!"

" No! Ok fine, you'll still be hot and sexy when your 80..." I sighed.

" Your damn right I will!" he laughed and finally let me go.

" Bastard.." I mumbled under my breath.

" What was that?"

" Oh nothing..."

After we finally got out of the water, we all decided to get ice cream first. And wow, I've never had more perverted thoughts in my life as I watched Grimmjow licking on a strawberry ice cream cone. I swear he's doing it on purpose. God, I really don't need a hard on at the beach, especially in tight swim trunks. So, I opted to staring out at the beach to distract myself.

"... igo..?" Oh, look at the pretty seagulls... " Ichigo!"

" Huh, what?" I said, turning back to the table when I noticed me and Grimmjow were alone. Crap... " Were did Shinji and Nnoitra go?"

" They left to go swim already. Is something wrong? You kinda spaced out there for a moment." Grimmjow said, slightly concerned.

" Uh.. yeah I'm fine sorry."

" It's ok, so... do you want to take a walk on the beach?"

" S-sure." We left the ice cream shop and walked down to the quieter part of the beach. We walked down the beach a little and sat down close to the water.

" So Ichigo. Tell me about yourself." Grimmjow said, looking over at me and smiled. God he's beautiful...

" Um what do you want to know?"

" What do you do?"

" I work as a part-time nurse at a hospital. But I also have school."

" Ah, school. Its been awhile since I've been there. How old are you really? Younger than I know, considering you called me old man." he chuckled.

" Uh yeah, I'm 20." I blushed and looked down at the sand.

" 20? Wow, I guess I really am old to you."

" Yeah I was kind of nervous for our date because Shinji said you were 31 and I didn't think we would have a lot in common let alone anything to talk about."

" I guess that reasonable enough."

" Mm there is one thing I wanted to know about you though."

" Only one?" he teased.

" Well ok, maybe more than one but... what the hell's wrong with you?" That seemed to confuse him for a minute.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean why are you still single? Your really nice, well asides from trying to drown me, and your fun to hang out with plus your really hot. So there has to be something wrong with you."

" You know I wasn't really going to let you drown, Ichigo," he said, completely avoiding the question and gave me a feral grin, "And thanks. I know I'm hot."

" Grimmjow. Your avoiding the question." He didn't say anything. He looked out at the ocean for awhile before turning back to me and I thought I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

" Grimmjow.. sorry you don't have to tell me." I broke his gaze and looked down. " It's none of my business. Are you mad?"

" I'm not mad, Ichigo." he said softly, " It's just.." he trailed off. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

" It's ok, just forget I said anything." I said, looking up again to see him still looking at me and he gave me a grateful smile.

" Ok. Well it's getting late, I have to get home so... we should probably get back." He said and stood up, holding his hand out to help me up.

" Y-yeah, ok." I took his hand and we walked back to find the others.

We all got into our cars ready to leave. But there was something else I kinda wanted first...

" Grimmjow!" I called before he got into the car and I walked up to him.

" Yeah?"

" Um.. can I maybe.. you know, have your number or something. Just in case you want to do this again sometime... I mean if you want to that is!" Oh no, just stop talking Ichigo...

This seemed to shock Grimmjow. " You want my number?"

" Uh, yeah.. but you don't have to give it to me if you don't was to..."

" Give me your phone." I looked at him, this time it was me that was shocked. I pulled out my phone and gave it to him. He typed for a minute then gave it back to me. " Ok, there you go. Don't forget to call me sometime. You have my number now so I know you can at anytime, I'd be pretty sad if you wanted my number and didn't even bother to call me." He teased. " I'll see you later berry." And then they left.

Well I survived the date, now I just have to survive the ride home with Shinji and his I told you so attitude. I know he'll want details. And all I know is that I can't wait to see Grimmjow again...


	3. Grimmjow's thoughts

(Grimmjow's pov)

I sat at my desk, a piece of paper on the desk in front of me, drawing out an amazing tattoo design of a dragon surrounded by flames. Orange flames. Ichigo. Damn that kid for making me think of him!

Nnoitra suddenly came in and collapsed on his chair. He put his feet up and his hands behind his head. " Thank god I'm done, that bitch was so well.. bitchy. She was actually complaining to me that it hurt. A tattoo! What is she? Stupid or something? Of course it hurt, it's a fucking tattoo!"

I rolled my eyes. " Maybe she just didn't want your pervert hands all over her?" I commented, putting down my colored pencils and looked over at him.

" Pshh, please! You should have seen the look she was giving me. If I didn't already have a nice piece of ass, I might have fucked her then and there."

" I wouldn't let Shinji hear that you know. He'd probably kick your ass. Again." I chuckled. I've actually seen him do it before. It's was pretty funny to see a 7 foot giant getting his ass kicked by a 5 foot something little blonde boy.

" Shut up you house cat!" he grumbled.

" Why would I do that? That's no fun."

" Whatever man, anyway..."

" What?"

" How'd you like the little strawberry? Was I right or was I right? He's so your type. Don't even try to deny it." Yes, he was right. Ichigo was probably the definition of my type. Beautiful,nice, he can make me laugh, and he's feisty. Whats not to love? Maybe if I was still 20 I'd go for it. Before it happened. Even if it was one of the best things to happen to me, I'd still never want to lose her.

" I'm not denying it, Nnoi. But it's still not going to happen. Why are you even trying anyway?" I asked.

" Because I'm your friend. And if you ever repeat what I'm about to say I'll rip off your dick." he gave me his 'I'm serious look'. " I'm trying because I actually care about you,dude. You can try to cover it up but I know your sad. I know it hasn't worked out in the past, but Ichigo is different. I know it. I've gotten to know him while I've dated Shinji and I'd never set you up on a date with him if I didn't think he was different. Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life? I'd imagine that you'd get lonely eventually. How long has it been since you had sex?"

" I don't see how that's any of your business." I snapped.

" Grimm, come on.."

" ... I don't know... like...3 years..?" Yeah it has been that long. At first I just liked to fuck around but the older I got, the more I did just want some one night stand. No, I wanted a family. I wanted to love someone and have them love me back and to stay with them. For them to stay with me. But it never happened. So I just gave up on relationships as well as sex. I just couldn't have meaningless sex anymore. All those people would never stay with me. Because to be honest, who'd want to be with a guy that had a kid? Yep, that's right. I had a kid. I've found out the hard way that people don't want to be with someone who has a kid. But I wouldn't want to get rid of her for the world.

" You see? That's what I'm taking about! You can't be alone forever and I know you don't want to be. Ichigo's perfect and you know it."

" Yeah I know. But Ichigo's young and has a lot of his life yet to live. He's not going to want me when he finds out that I have a kid! No one wants to be tied down like that. Why should I risk my heart when I know it will never happen."

" So you gave the kid your number just to turn him down when he calls? That's bullshit! Grimm, I really think this kid is worth risking your heart for. Trust me, like I said I care about you. I wouldn't show you some boyfriend material just to have to help pick up your broken heart in the end. How about this. If you go out with Ichigo, and actually try! And I mean try. Don't even think about just doing it for the hell of it. If you actually try with Ichigo, then I'll make you a proposition." Nnoitra grinned.

" What kind of proposition?" I asked causally.

" If you try with Ichigo and your right, that you having a kid scares him off, then I'll never say another word about your love life again. But if I'm right and he accepts both of you, then you owe me alcohol. And lots of it. I mean enough to last me a year. So? Is it a deal?"

" Mm.. fine. Its a deal."

" Good now..."

Ring! Ring!

" I bet you five bucks it's the little strawberry. Go on, answer it."

" You didn't say when I had to..." I muttered. Crap, I was actually kinda of scared.

Ring Ring!

" Dude, just fucking answer the phone!" he growled. Ring!

" Fine!" I grabbed my phone and accepted the call. " Hello?"

" Put it on speaker!" Nnoi whispered quietly. I frowned but put it on speaker anyway.

" Um, hi Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice came softly from the phone.

" Hey kid. Whats up?"

" Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go to the movies with me or something.." Haha, it has only been three days since we were at the beach. Did he miss me that much already?

" Mm.. I don't know. Not really sure I want to go to the movie." I teased. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the little berry.

" O-oh, ok. I'm sorry.." he trailed off. Damn he sounded sad. " Then n-never mind... b-bye.."

" Ichigo, wait! I was just messing with you. I'm sorry." Great, now I feel guilty.

" You... what?" Uh oh, now he sounded mad.

" I was just kidding berry. I couldn't help myself."

" FUCK YOU! YOU BASTARD! THAT WASN'T FUNNY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS! I WAS..." Yep he was definitely angry. Wait he was what?...

" You were what?"

" N-nothing. It's not important." I narrowed my eyes. He's lying.

" Come on, Ichigo. Just tell me."

" I was just kinda... disappointed. I thought maybe you didn't want to go out with me again..."

" Aw shit berry. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. Yes."

" Yes?" he asked confused.

" Haha, yes. I'll go to the movies with you. Then how about we go out to eat, ya? So we can talk." I said smiling.

" O-okay!" he said, happy now.

" I'll come pick you up tomorrow night, text me your address."

" Ok, bye Grimmjow."

" Bye strawberry." I said and hung up. I looked over to see Nnoi staring at me.

" Dude, I thought you were going to make the little berry cry for a minute."

" I was just messing with him." I said, trying to defined my self.

" Yeah, yeah. Is it just me or did you sound a little excited?" Nnoitra raised his eye brow at me questionably.

" Mind your own business, you tall lanky bastard."

" Hah! Whatever you say. But remember, you have to try. Give in to your heart for once, ok?"

" You getting soft on me Nnoi? Since when do you say just cheesy crap?" He just rolled his eyes and stood up, going back to work.

" I just want you to be happy, ok? So, you know... try a little.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aw look at Nnoi, being all sweet and stuff. XD Out of there's three, who should be Ichigo's ex-boyfriend?
> 
> Renji, Shuhei, or Shiro?


	4. Goodnight Kiss

Chapter 4: Goodnight Kiss

( Ichigo's pov)

" Dude, I thought you were going to make the little berry cry for a minute." That sounded like Nnoitra. Did Grimmjow forget to turn off his phone? I should probably hang up. I don't think he'd like it if he knew I was listening to their conversation. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but on the other hand...

" I was just messing with him." Grimmjow said. That bastard. It's not funny getting messed with. I wasn't lying when I said I was disappointed. I had really thought for a moment that he didn't want to go out with me and I was the only one that enjoyed spending time with him.

" Yeah, yeah. Is it just me or did you sound a little excited?" Was Grimmjow excited? I know I am, but he might just be doing this out of pity or something.

" Mind your own business, you tall lanky bastard." Yep, that was definitely Nnoitra that was with him.

" Hah! Whatever you say. But remember, you have to try. Give in to your heart for once, ok?" Huh? Try? Try what? And what does he mean by 'Give in to your heart for once'?

" You getting soft on me Nnoi? Since when do you say just cheesy crap?" Damn it Grimmjow. Fucking question avoiding questions you sexy, blue haired bastard. I wanted to fucking know what Nnoitra was talking about!

" I just want you to be happy, ok? So, you know... try a little.." Why would he say that? I've never heard Nnoitra be so.. caring before. It must be something important if Nnoitra was actually giving a fuck about something. 'Sigh'. I'm only that more curious now. I could always just ask about it, but then Grimmjow would know that I had listened to them. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I didn't like it when people kept secrets from me. But I suppose if its Grimmjow's secret... I could wait for it. Whenever he was ready to tell me. If he'll ever be ready to tell me.

"Uhg!" I groaned in frustration and fell onto my bed. Why does today have to be so stressful? Exceptionally since I have a date with Grimmjow. If I get anymore stressed out, I'm afraid I'm going to end up taking it out on him. Yeah that would totally be a fun date, getting into a fight because I'm having some kind of man period today. Of course it all started to go down hill the moment I woke up.

First, my stupid ass alarm clock decided not to wake me up for school( Yeah, I might or might not need a new alarm clock now). Therefore I was late for class. And of course I couldn't be late for class and not have my teacher yell at me for ten minutes. Then getting yelled at again for forgetting all my homework in my rush to get to school. And by all homework, I mean All homework. For every single class. Have you every forgotten all your homework and had every one of your teachers yell at you? Well that's what happened. It seemed to me that it was some kind of National Piss Ichigo Off Day.

All fucking day during our classes, Shinji just had to annoy the fuck out of me. Asking me if I had 'called Grimmjow yet'? If I 'thought he was hot'? If I 'wanted to have sex with him'? Lets just say it had ended with him on the ground holding his eye and telling me to stop trying to rearrange his 'beautiful face'. Suffice to say, my teacher did not find are little scuffle amusing.

Also you can't forget my clumsiness. In art class, guess where all my paint ended up? Yep, that's right. All over the front of my pants. I swear it looked like Picasso threw up on me... Have you ever fell down stairs before? If you had, you'd know that it fucking hurts! And oh no! I didn't fall down the stairs just once. Nope, that would just be too easy on me. I fell down the stairs three fucking times! I mean come on! Who the hell falls down the stairs three times in one day?! Now I had bruises all over me, especially me knees( 'sigh' that sounds so sexual).

Then came work. I worked as a part-time nurse at Karakura Hospital. I don't think my clumsy self should have been aloud in there today, but work was work and I had to go. Boy, was it worse than falling down stairs three times. I can't tell you how many times I had cut myself on some piece of medical equipment. Now I was bruised up and covered head to toe with band aids.

I also got puked on like five times, got my foot rolled over by a few wheelchairs, got hit with 17 doors right on my face( I'm probably going to have bruises on my face now, but then again my whole body's already covered in them so whats a few more?). As well as having to give a few people sponge baths (Gross). Oh, and guess what? Now I've fell down the stairs five times today. Why does the universe hate me?

So, that brings us to right now. You want to know whats wrong know? My date with Grimmjow is in an hour and I have nothing to wear. Yeah, yeah. I know I probably sound like a girl, but its true. I sighed. It probably doesn't even matter what I wear. I already looked like I got dipped in purple paint( the bruises) and got attacked by a horde of angry cats( all the band aids). Maybe I should just reschedule our date...

Knock Knock

Crap. To late to cancel now, he's already here...

I finally threw on a black, button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans as well as a black jacket. Yep, all black. Just like how my day felt.

Knock Knock

I opened the door to see Grimmjow standing there. Why does he have to be so perfect? He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt and dark grey jeans that hugged his body tight. My eyes went back up to his face and saw he had a confused expression on his face.

" Damn Ichigo. What the fuck happened to you? Did you and Blondie get into a bitch fight or something?" He chuckled.

" Fuck you! I didn't get into any bitch fight you arrogant little prick! Dont you even dare and try to tease me today, I'm not in the fucking mood! I had a stressful day today and if you value your dick and wish to keep it where it is then I suggest you shut your damn mouth!" I growled at him and his eyes widened.

" Whoa, whoa. Ok Ichigo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so mad, I was just kidding. Are you sure your ok? Because we can go on a date another time if you're not feeling well." He said with a guilty expression.

I sighed. " I'm sorry I yelled. I just had the worst day and I just.. I still what to hangout with you today though. Do you maybe want to.. I don't know.. hangout here or we could hangout at your house."

" Your house." He said immediately. I raised by eyebrow at him but just decided to let it go.

" Ok, well come in." I stepped away from the door so he could come in. We headed to the living room, and I went to the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks. I found a few movies to choose from.

" Ok so what do you want to watch first? Saw VI, Interview with a vampire, or The Raven?"

" Interview with a vampire? Really Strawberry? Really?" I blushed and glared at him.

" Shut up! Don't make fun of me, you ass. And my names not Strawberry!" He chuckled which just made me blush more.

" Haha. Ok, ok. I guess we can watch your girly vampire movie first." He teased.

" It's not girly!"

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Strawberry."

By the end of the night we had went through all three movies, three bowls of popcorn, and ten soda's. I even got to make fun of Grimmjow because he actually liked my quote ' Girly vampire movie'. He just shrugged it off and did something that made me blush and had my heart racing.

We were halfway done with watching the saw movie when he reached out and put his hand on my thigh. Yeah, I know it was just a little touch but I couldn't help but to get flustered by it. Grr. Stupid Grimmjow, making me feel such weird feelings. I mean I've had boyfriends and stuff before but with Grimmjow it was different. I couldn't help but feel.. well more. I felt more for him then I think I've ever felt for someone before, even though I haven't even known him long. I mean he was a good person really. Maybe I little too arrogant and he seems to like to mess with me a lot but still. It kind of weirded me out at first when Shinji said that he was 31 because come one. It's a 11 year age difference after all. I thought that the age thing would be a problem, but it's not really that much of a big deal after all. I guess I just kind of over reacted the first time.

I also kind of found that age difference funny in some ways. Mostly because I get to make fun of him and call him old man which I know he hates. But then again I hate the name Strawberry and he still calls me that. It is really fun to tease him, so I see the appeal of why he always teases me every chance he gets. Even though it pisses me off.

Grimmjow sighed and looked over at the clock. It was 12:00. " I should probably go home now." He said and stood up from the couch.

" O-ok." I said and walked him to the door. " I had fun tonight even though we just stayed in." I said with a smile.

" Yeah, me too. Maybe next time we can go out to do something."

" Yeah, ok. I'd like that."

" Mm.. Ichigo?"

" Yeah? Mmm!" I let out a muffled sound as he leaned over and pressed his lips gently against mine. He tasted like butter and popcorn. His lips were so soft, just as I thought they would be. I relaxed and kissed him back as he pulled me closer, kissing me softly. It wasn't a sexual kiss or anything. It was a goodnight kiss. There wasn't tongue or anything, just soft kisses. And it was amazing. It made my knees week and my heart flutter like butterfly wings. I think it might have been the best kiss I ever had. But it ended to quick.

" Goodnight, Ichigo.." He said softly and pressed a final kiss to my forehead, and turned around and left.

" Goodnight, Grimmjow."


	5. Truth Or Dare

Chapter 5: Truth Or Dare

( Ichigo's pov)

" You want to what?" Grimmjow asked, giving me a ' Are you serious' look.

" Aw come on."

"..."

" What?"

" Are you still 5 years old? Your really asking me to play truth or dare with you?"

" Yeah.."

He rolled his eyes at me. " You now if you want to ask me questions you could just ask them. I know that's what you want to do. Don't even try to cover that up with your truth or dare crap." Shit, he knows. I did want to just ask him questions. A lot of questions.

We have been going out for about 2 or 3 months and it was good. We hung out about three times a week. Sometimes we would just stay at home or other times we would go on dates. But when we stayed at home, it was always at my house. It's not that I minded being at my house but I was curious. He never wanted to go to his house for some reason. I don't even bother asking whose house he wanted to go to anymore because I knew the answer would be mine. Honestly, I know that Grimmjow keeps secrets from me. And when I get to a subject that he doesn't seem to want to talk about, I usually just let it go. I hoped that he would tell me eventually when he was ready to. But I couldn't help but be suspicious as to why he doesn't want me at his house.

Another thing I'm curious about is that phone call I heard when Grimmjow didn't turn off his phone. Nnoitra said something to him about actually trying, and I really wanted to know what that meant. Did he mean that Grimmjow didn't really want to go out with me? Or did it have something to do with Grimmjow's previously nonexistent relationships?

And then there was our physical relationship. I don't really mean sex per-say. But just in general. He'd kiss me or touch me once in a while, but not that often. Mostly I'd have to touch him first. I don't know if I should be worried or not.

Well, maybe I'm just being paranoid.

" Fine, you caught me..." I sighed.

" Just go ahead then. You might explode if you keep all those question inside. Then who would I hangout with If I got bored?" He teased.

" Hey!" He just chuckled at me.

" Haha, you know I'm just messing with you. So go on. Ask me whatever you need to ask."

" Mmm.. Are you exactly going to give me real answers or just dodge the question like you usually do?"

It was his turn to sigh. " I promise I'll give you real answers."

" Ok well... I suppose I should tell you something first.."

" That's never good to hear.. but ok."

" Well remember when I called you the first time, when you where at work." I asked nervously. I had to tell him. Even if he gets mad..

" Yeah." Grimmjow says, slightly suspicious.

" Well I kind of heard you and Nnoitra talking."

" Huh?"

" After we were done talking, you forgot to hang up..."

" Oh, I see. So how much did you hear?"

" All of it."

" Ah..."

" Are you mad? I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have listened in I was just really curious. I should have told you sooner."

" Nah, I'm not mad."

" Wait, you're not?" I asked confused.

He just chuckled. " No. I probably would have done the same thing. So since you've told me this, does that mean that conversation is the first of your questions?"

" Yeah, I guess I just want to know what Nnoitra meant by what he said. Did it mean that you didn't really want to go out with me..."

" Ichigo, don't be stupid." Grimmjow said. I realized I was looking down when he reached over and forced my head up to look at him. " That's not it at all. You know I haven't really been in a serious relationship before. It hasn't really been easy for me. Nnoitra said those things like telling me to try for once, not because I don't want to be with you, but because I do want to be with you. And I hesitated to want to go out with you again because I'm afraid that this isn't going to work. I really do care about you Ichigo, but I don't want to have a false hope that you'll stay with me and then end up losing you."

" Why would you lose me?" I blushed." And is that the reason why you don't really touch me that often? Because your afraid?"

" Yeah, I suppose it is. I'm sorry for making you think that I'm not interested in you that way, but believe me, I am. And as for why I would lose you... well... if you came to my house you would run away."

" Why? Do you have some kind of weird sex dungeon?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

" What? Haha, no. I promise there's no sex dungeon." He chuckled.

" Still live with your parents?"

" No."

" Are you a OCD freak?"

" Ha, no."

" Well, I don't really see why you wont let me come over then..."

There was silence.

" Ok."

" Ok?" I said, confused. Ok what?

" You can come over." He stated.

" I can.. wait, what? I can...?"

He sighed. " Yeah.." he hesitated. " But.."

" But what?"

" Promise me something.." He said whispered softly.

" I promise. Whatever it is."

" You promise that if I let you come over, that you wont run? That you'll at least talk to me before you break up with me?" He asked, looking at me with pleading blue eyes.

" Yes."

" Ok then. How about on Saturday. I'll pick you up, two days from now, and take you to my house. I'll show why no one wants to stick around when they finally find out. I just hope that you'll be different. I really do. But I won't count on it. I won't count on you staying around.. I won't count on you choosing to stay... just for me.."

* Review*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, how do you guys want Ichigo to react? Mm...  
> 


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets

( Ichigo's pov)

" Ooh so you're going to Grimm's house huh?" Shinji said, wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I just rolled my eyes at him. " Yeah. He said he would finally show me whatever it is that he's been hiding." Shinji was quite this time. " What? No sarcastic comments?"

...

" Shinji?" I asked suspiciously.

" Yesss?"

"You know, don't you?!"

" Know what?" That little blonde bastard..

"You know what he's been hiding. Even before setting me up with him."

"Umm.. maybe?"

"Shinji!" He sighed.

" Fine, yes I do. But it's not really that Ichigo! I swear! Please be open-minded. I know that you really like him. Don't be mad at me."

" Are you going to tell me what it is?"

" No! I promised that I wouldn't tell. You'll just have to wait till you go to Grimmjow's tonight."

"Fine," I sighed," I'm not mad at you. I just... I do really do like him.I don't know. He makes it sound like its such a big think and I don't really want to stop being with Grimmjow.." I said quietly.

" Then don't." Shinji stated.

" You say that so easily but.."

" No buts! If you want to be with Grimmjow then do it. Don't let anything stop you if it's what you want."

If it's what I want? Yeah, yeah I do. I don't have any doubts about that. I do want to be with him. So whatever it is that he's hiding from me isnt going to matter. I wont let it matter.

I sat, messing with the collar of my black button up shirt nervously, waiting for Grimmjow to come pick me up. I was nervous but exited at the same time. On one hand id finally get to know what he's been hiding from me, but on the other hand...was it really something that could ruin our relationship? Grimmjow seemed to think so. I just really hoped that he's just being stupid and it will be nothing.

Knock. knock.

I sighed and got up to answer the door. Grimmjow was standing there looking just as nervous as I was. " Are you ready to go?" He asked softly.

" Yes. Are you?" He sighed deeply.

" I'm not sure, honestly. But I always knew that I couldn't keep this a secret forever if I wanted us to be together. It's as good as time as any I suppose."

" Alright. Lets go."

The car ride was quite. Both of us didn't really know what to say right now and Grimmjow was really tense. He was much more nervous then I was. I can't believe that it would be so bad as he seems to think it is.

I looked down at his hand resting on the armrest between us and slipped my hand into his, squeezing gently. I smiled warmly at him when he glanced over at me. " It's not going to matter." I said simply.

" What?" He gave me a confused look before turning back to look at the road.  
" It's not going to matter," I said again," I already made up my mind that it wont matter what your hiding. I wont let it ruin our relationship. So stop agonizing over it." There was a brief silence.

" Ichigo..."

" Yes Grimm?"

" Thanks." He said, smiling slightly and I saw him visibly relax. If only a little. " Ok , were here." He parked the car in front of a big apartment building.

" This is nice."

" Yeah that's why I got it. I don't really need a big place like a house. Maybe someday." He got out of the car and opened my door for me.

" Thanks." I smiled. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to.

" You're welcome. Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me inside. We took the elevator up to level six, then found our way to apartment 615. Grimmjow unlocked the door but just stood there.

" Grimmjow?"

" Ichigo," he turned around to look at me," Promise me that you wont run when you find out. At least talk to me first before you decide to leave, ok?"

" Grimmjow..."

" Just please, Ichigo. Please." He whispered desperately.

" Ok.."

He sighed and went inside. I followed and we walked down a hallway and into the kitchen. But there was another person in it already. " Nnoitra? What are you doing here?"

" Eh nothin' much strawberry." Nnoitra ginned at me. " Just keepin' the fort down till you guys got here."

" keeping the fort down? What does that mean..."

" Ok, thanks Nnoi," Grimmjow said, cutting me off," I'll see you at work ok?"

" Ok, ok. I got it. I'm leavin'." Nnoitra held up his hands in surrender and walked out the way we came.

" Why was he here?" I asked Grimmjow. He didn't answer and headed to the other door connected to the kitchen and I followed. He led me to the living room. Black leather couch, soft blue carpet, wooden coffee table, a big TV playing cartoons... Cartoons? And then I saw her.

A little girl who looked to be about 6 or 7. See was laying in front of the TV hugging a stuff animal and watching what looked to be Sponge Bob. She had on a purple pajamas that clashed with her soft, long waist length hair. She looked over at as we stood there and smiled. I noticed that she had very beautiful blue eyes... just like Grimmjow's. I literately felt my jaw drop.

Oh shit!

Grimmjow has a kid...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Grimmjow's Pov)

Ichigo just stood there with his mouth slightly open. Oh, no. This is off to a bad start already. " Daddy! Your home!" Nel said, smiling at me. She came over and wrapped her arms around one of my legs.

" Yeah, sweetie. I'm home." I patted her on the head, running my fingers through her hair.

" Who's dis'?" She asked curiously, looking up at Ichigo, who was still in shock.

" Um, this is..." What do I introduce Ichigo as? A friend? My boyfriend? I'm not sure any of those will still apply after tonight..

" Hi! My name is Nel! Whats yours?" Nel asked, holding her hand out to Ichigo. He blinked for a moment and then looked at me, then at Nel's outstretched hand. He smiled softly and dropped down on his needs to be at eye level with her. Then he took her hand into his and shook it.

" Hi, my names Ichigo. I'm your dads boyfriend." He introduced himself as my boyfriend... Did he mean it?

" Really! Yay! Now I know why Daddy's been reallllyyy happy. Hehe. Ichigo, come play with me!" Nel said happily, pulling Ichigo's hand for him to follow.

" Nel," I said," I don't think Ichigo.."

" Ok."

" Yay! Lets color!" Nel squeaked and pulled Ichigo over to the coffee table where her coloring books were at. I watched in astonishment as they just started to color. That's all, just started coloring. What the fuck just happened?

" Um... ok then. Do you.. do you want something to drink Ichigo?" I asked a little flustered.

" Sure." He said, giving me a quick smile before turning back to listen to Nel telling him about her day as they colored. I shook my head in wonder and when to the kitchen. Ichigo sure is unpredictable.

I sat on the coach and watched them color for a while and talk about random things when I noticed what time it was. " Come on Nel, its past your bed time."

" Aww, but I wanna stay with Ichi!"

" Nel..."

" Fine," She huffed," Can Ichigo tuck me in tonight?"

" If he wants to." I looked over at him." Do you want to while I clean up?"

" Yeah sure. Come on Nel!" He took her hand and let her lead him to her bed room. I shook my head again and started to clean up the coloring books and crayons and threw away Ichigos empty cans of coke. I walked over to Nel's room but stopped before I walked in when I heard them talking. I leaned against the wall and listened.

" Ichi.. do you love Grimmy?"

" Um, maybe. I'm not sure right now, but I think I might." Ichigo..

" Ichi.."

" Yeah Nel?"

" Are.. are you gonna me my new mommy? Daddy says that my mommy left and that all I'll ever need is him. I love him of course, he's my daddy, but I would very happy to have a mommy. Especially if it was you."

Oh, Nel...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Ichigo's Pov)

I didn't get a chance to answer before Grimmjow walked in. " Goodnight sweetie." He said and kissed her forehead gently.

" Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Ichi."

" Goodnight Nel." I whispered as I followed Grimmjow out, turning the light off and shutting the door quietly. We went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Grimmjow sighed. " You were listening to us, weren't you?"

" Yeah. I'm sorry for what she said.." I rolled my eyes at him, got up, and put my knees on either side of his legs and sat on his lap, straddling him. " I-ichigo, what are you..mm!"

He gave a startled moan as I suddenly pressed my lips against his. He responded immediately and grabbed my hips and pulled my closer so that our groins touched. I let out a whimper and tangled my fingers in his soft hair.

He pressed his tongue against my bottom lip for entrance, which I eagerly gave. Our tongues fought for dominance and Grimmjow won when he slide his hand around my hips to gently squeeze my ass.

" Your stupid." I whispered when we broke apart for air, resting my forehead against his and looking into his eyes.

" What?"

" I don't care if Nel said those things. If she wants me to be her mommy." I said.

" Ichigo... does this mean you don't care? You don't care that I have a kid? You still want to be with me?"

" Yes of course baka..." I trailed off as Grimmjow grinned and I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. " What.."

I gasped and buried my face in his neck as his hand found its way to the front of my pants and started massaging my cock threw my jeans. I felt myself get harder. " Ichigo," Grimmjow purred in my ear," do you want this? Right now?" I knew he meant more.. physical activity and nodded. " Can you be quite? I don't want to wake up Nel. We won't have sex tonight, but that doesn't mean we can't do other things."

" Yes.."

" Ok hold on."

" Ahh!" I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he stood up suddenly, forcing me to hold onto him as he made his way to the bedroom. He sat on his bed with me still in his lap. He started to unbutton my shirt.

" We don't have to get all the way naked right now," he said softly," But id like to take both of our shirts of if that's ok."

" Y-yeah. Grimmjow I.."

" Whats wrong? Do you not want this?"

" No, no! I do. It's just..."

" Just what?"

" Just I'm... I'm a virgin..Nobody's ever touched me and I'v never... you know... touched myself." I said shyly.

" You've never even touched yourself?"

" No.." He gave me a small smile as he slid my shirt off onto the floor.

" It's ok Ichigo. Let me take care of you. Lay down." I nodded slowly and got off his lap and into bed. I layed my head on a fluffy pillow on my back and waited. I watched as Grimmjow took off his own shirt and I blushed. He came over and straddling my waist. " Mm, your adorable when you blush Ichi-go." He said, sounding out my name which just made me blush more as i continued to stare at his chest. " You can touch me if you want, you know." I blushed some more but started to trace to lines of his abs and chest lightly. He shivered when I ghosted my fingertips across one of his nipples and I immediately stopped.

" I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I really had no clue what I was doing.

" No Ichigo, that felt good." And with that he captured my lips with his. He rocked his hips against mine slowly, rubbing our hard cocks together through our jeans. I groaned and my hips bucked up into his on their own so that we were both rocking against each other. " Mm, that's it Ichigo. Let go. Let your body tell you what to do." He whispered in my ear as he kissed down my neck.

" Ahh, Grimmjow!" I gasped as our hips speed up.

" Ichigo.." He growled as he ground harder against me, kissing me again. One hand came up to play with my nipples and the other laced its in mine so that we were holding hands. I gripped his hand tighter as I matched his hips speed. I felt a warm, tingly feeling in my lower stomach and whimpered.

" Mmm Grimmjow.. I-I feel weird..."

" I know, Ichigo. Its ok," he panted in my ear," Me too. Just a little bit more." He moved his hips more, rubbing our cocks together harder as I felt the warm felling get more intense. Between Grimmjow rubbing against me and my cock rubbing against the inside of my jeans, I just couldn't hold back the feeling in my stomach anymore.

" Aahh... Grimmjow!"

" Fuck... Ichigo!" We both moaned as we came.

We layed there for a minute catching our breath. Grimmjow was laying on me but held up his weight so that he wasn't crushing me but so that we were still pressed together. We were both hot and sweaty but I didn't want him to ever let me go.  
After a few minutes Grimmjow raised his head to look at me. " We should probably change pants, even though I'm really comfortable right now." I chuckled but nodded. I could feel the cum sticking inside my boxers. He got up to go to his dresser to get cloths and I blushed, seeing wet spots on the front of both of our jeans. " Aw come on. You can't get all shy on me now Ichigo." He laughed when he saw me blush.

" S-shut up." I stuttered, trying to glare at him which only made him more amused.

" Here." He gave me a pair of shorts to sleep in. I watched as he stared to take of his pants. He was turned so that I didn't see his front but... damn did he have a great ass.. " Are you staring at my ass?"

" No!" I denied it and turned so I was facing away from him to change my own pants. He chuckled and settled down on the bed. " D-don't look." He rolled his eyes but did it anyway, throwing an arm over his eyes as he waited for me. As soon as I was done he held his arms out for me to come cuddle with him.

" Mm I hope you like to cuddle," He said as I settled in his arms and laying my head on his chest," I'm a teddy bear when it comes to cuddling."

I laughed and snuggled closer to him." I think I can handle that. Goodnight Grimmjow..."

" Goodnight Ichigo.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that wasn't terrible! I'v never written any sexual things like this before. I hope it was ok! Sorry for my horrible spelling also!
> 
> * Review*


	7. A Good Way To Wake Up

Chapter 7: A Good Way To Wake Up

(Ichigo's pov)

I wake up in the morning with my head resting on Grimmjow's firm chest. The sun was shining in threw the window, illuminating his pale skin. I sighed happily and snuggled down into the warm blankets, wrapping my arms around Grimmjow's waist. I don't think I've ever woken up this content and happy before. It was perfect...

" Ay Ichi, you look really comfy over there." I screamed and sat quickly when a voice suddenly came from behind me. It was Nnoitra.

" What the fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack, what's wrong with you! How did you get in here!. Did you break in!?"

" Haha, Grimm gave me a key. Relax, geez. Are ya always so high-strung after sex?"

I blushed. " We d-didn't have sex!"

" Eh, why not? You a virgin or somthin' Strawberry?"

" S-shut up you pervert!"

" HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE AREN'TCHA!"

" Shut up loud mouth! Your gonna wake Grimmjow up!

" Nah, Grimm sleeps like the dead. House could be on fire an' he wouldn't give two shits about it."

I looked over to see he was right. Grimmjow hadn't moved an inch during the whole argument. " Well anyway, what are you even doing here?"

" Well I was gonna take Nel of your guises hand for the day. You know, spend some quality time together," he winked at me, " If ya catch my drift, but now I don't know... you were kinda rude, so maybe I wont..."

" You... you were going to do that for us?"

" Yeah." He shrugged.

" That's so.. nice of you. Who are you and what have you don't with Nnoitra?"

" Ah fuck off Strawberry or I'll take it back!"

" Ok, ok I'm sorry. It's just... really nice."

" Yeah well, I just want Grimm to be happy. I'll kill you if you ever tell anyone I said that to ya!"

" Yeah, yeah I promise. Are you sure Grimmjow wont mind you taking Nel for a while?"

" I do it all the time. It's fine." He waved me off as he headed to the door.

" Nnoitra!"

" Yeah?"

" ... Thank you."

" You're welcome Strawberry," he opened the door to leave, but looked back and grinned, " Hey, maybe you should try to wake him up with a blowjob!" He winked and closed the door behind him. I could hear him laughing as he walked away. Stupid Nnoitra...

I sighed and looked over to Grimmjow, still sleeping peacefully. I study is face. His soft, pale skin and perfect pink lips. The little wrinkles by his eyes when he smiled aren't there while he slept. My eyes traveled down his muscular chest and pink nipples, to his cut abs... and to the front of his pajama pants.

Damn Nnoitra... Now that he said something about a blowjob...I was kind of curious.

I've never given a blowjob to someone before, hell I've never done anything with anyone except kissing.

I didn't know now to pleasure someone... what if I was bad at it? I looked back at Grimmjow, still sleeping.

Fuck it!

I pulled the blanket off of us and gently put my knees on either side of his legs, sitting on his thighs.

I looking down at the front of his pants. I didn't get to see his penis last night. Only his ass... his very hot ass..I bite my lip, my heart beating fast as a reached for his pants. I gently pulled his pants down to his thighs.

" Holy mother of Jesus..." My eyes widened as I took him all in. And I mean all in. Damn.

His natural hair color was blue. Nestled in a trim patch of bright blue pubic hair was his perfect cock. It was just as pale as the rest of his skin with a light pink head the rested on soft, heavy balls. It was obviously huge, and he wasn't even hard yet! He had to be at least nine, ten inches long! And three, four fingers thick! Crap, how was I gonna fit that in my mouth. I didn't think he was going to be this big...

I tentatively reached out to stroke the soft flesh. I ran my finger up and down the shaft from base to tip, and I saw him switch at my touch. I felt more confident that he was already responding and wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, squeezing gently.

"Mm.." Grimmjow gave a soft moan in his sleep, shifting his hips slightly. I smiled as I started to pump my hand up and, jacking him off. I went slowly at first and started stroking him more firmly and speed up my hand as he grew harder and bigger. If that's even possible...

I stared, fascinated as a drop of precum dripped out of his slit and down his cock, wetting my fingers and making them slick. I felt the sudden urge to taste it. So I did.  
I lowered my head and pressed my tongue to his swollen head. I licked at the precum and around the head before taking it into my mouth and giving a few hard sucks.

He tasted like a spicy dark chocolate.

I looked up at him as his hips gave a little thrust and saw his eyes fluttering open, staring unfocused at the ceiling as he started to wake up. I decided to hurry up the waking process by taking his cock in as deep as I could, my lips stretching tight around his cock, relaxing my throat so I could take him in farther. I never did have much of gag reflects.

" A-hh. Fuck.." Grimmjow gasped, thrusting into my mouth. " Ichigo, oh God, harder!" He whimpered as he slid his hand into my hair, pulling gently.

I hummed around him in agreement as I sucked harder. I caressed his thigh as I moved my hand to touch his balls. I squeezed him gently as I bobbed my head faster, up and down. I massaged the bottom of his shaft with my tongue.

" Ahh, Ichigo I'm gonna..." He trailed off, groaning as he came. His hips gave a last jerk as he spilled his cum into my mouth. I eagerly swallowed it all as his wet cock slipped out of my mouth. I sat up with a smile, my lips slightly swollen.

He lay there breathing heavily for a minute before giving me a crooked smile.

" Hi." I said softly, a slight blush covering my cheeks.

" Hi," he chuckled," Now you decide to blush?"

That just made me blush more. " Shut up." I murmured.

" Mm.. not that I'm complaining or anything but, what was that for?You know, so whatever it is that I did to make you happy I can do again". He asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I shrugged. " I just wanted to."

" Ah well in that case, I might have to keep you around if that's how I'm gonna get woken up every morning." He grinned at me. I blushed again.

" Was it... was it ok?" I asked shyly. "It's just... I've never done that to someone before... and its ok if it was bad, just... just tell me the truth..."

" Ichigo," Grimmjow pulled me down to his chest," It was honestly the best blow job I've ever gotten. If I didn't already know you were a virgin I would be questioning how you learned to do that. Guess your just naturally good at sucking cock, huh?"

I groaned, baring my face in his shoulder. " You're a pervert. With a dirty mouth."

" Don't you mean you have a dirty mouth now?"

" Grimmjow!"

He chuckled. " Alright, alright. I'm done now. But you aren't, are you?" He whispered the last part in my ear, hands sliding down my back to rest on my ass. Pressing me closer to his.

" Aren't done. W-with what?" I stuttered.

He didn't answer, just shifted his hips up into mine. Then I felt it.I had been to busy trying to do a good job at sucking him, that I didn't realize that I had gotten hard too." O-oh... that."

" Mm, yes that. Would you like some help? I can show you my skills now... if you want me to that is. I won't force you if you don't want me to."

" O-ok..." I blushed. Grimmjow reversed are position so that I was laying down and he was on top. He pulled down my pajama pants and my erection sprang free. He gently caressed my thigh as he stared at my cock, memorizing every detail. I started to squirmed under his gaze.

" Don't stare.." I whined.

He chuckled. " Mm I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Not when you're so beautiful..." With that said, he took my cock all the way to the hilt.

I gasped, throwing my head back against the pillow. His mouth was so hot and wet..." Ahh, Grimmjow." He started to suck harder and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I shuttered and came.

Grimmjow slid my cock out of his with a wet plop and layed down next to me, pulling me against him. " I didn't last very long... got that's embarrassing." I groaned, bearing my face in his chest.

" It's ok Ichigo. We have plenty of time to work on that."

"Mm, I'd like that." We sat there in silence for a while, just holding each other, before Grimmjow sighed.

" I suppose I better wake Nel up and make her some breakfast."

" You don't have to. I forgot to tell you that Nnoitra came and took Nel so that we could be alone for a while. But I'm not opposed to some breakfast."  
" Hah, I'll have to thank him later. I hope you like pancakes."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Nnoitra's pov)

" YAY! UNCLE NNOI, YOUR THE BEST!" Nel squealed from my shoulders.

" Yeah, yeah kid. Just don't tell your dad I gave you all that candy."

" Hehe ok!" I pulled her off my shoulders as I unlocked the door. Hopefully Grimm and the strawberry weren't doing anything too naughty.

I unlocked the door and Nel followed me in, thee the kitchen, and into the living room. The Strawberry and Grimmjow were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie.  
" Daddy! Ichi!" Nel called. They turned just in time to see Nel before she dog piled them. They both laughed, pulling Nel between them. Hugging her.

I smiled as I left the apartment.  
* Review*


	8. Chocolate Cake

Chapter 8: Chocolate Cake  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*6 months later*

" Higher Ichi! Higher!" Nel giggled as I pushed her higher on the swing. " Yayyy!"

I chuckled.

Since Grimmjow had to work and I didn't have classes, I offered to take Nel for the day. Grimmjow usually has a baby sitter to watch her but I always volunteer too. I think the reason Grimmjow doesn't ask is because he thinks that I only do it for him and that I don't want to have a child hanging around me all the time. But I honestly don't mind. I like having Nel around. I'm used to taking care of kids like I did with my little sisters.

Nel is fun to be around and seems to have an endless supply of energy that never fails to tire me out by the end of the day. And of course she likes to tell me plenty of blackmail material that I can used to tease Grimmjow with later, so that's always a plus.

I had decided to take Nel to the park today to burn of some of her energy.

Well you know, till I take her to get ice cream and dump her back on Grimmjow. Haha.

Grimmjow always complains that I spoil her to much. Especially with candy and other sugary things that just makes her bounce of the walls. I just tell him it's not my problem anymore, it's yours!

Besides, he can hardly blame me when Nel gives you the puppy dog eyes. No one can resist them. Not even Nnoitra, who I've seem give into them so many times. It just wasn't avoidable and that was that.

" Ichi! Catch me!" I smiled and shook my head. If Grimmjow knew I let her do this he'd have my ass.

I held my arms out and watched as Nel jumped of the moving swing right into my arms.

" Geez Nel. I don't know how much longer I could keep doing this. You're already heavy enough."

" Awe but Ichi!"

" Haha, come on you brat, lets go get ice cream."

" Yayy! I want want strawberry!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fifteen minutes later with ice cream in hand, Nel had strawberry of course, we heading down to give Grimmjow a surprise visit at work. We pulled up just as Nel finished her ice cream.

" Lets go get Daddy!" Ah, the sugar was working already.

" Ok, ok. We're going!" I laughed as she raced out of the car.

She was already inside when I got there clinging on to Nnoitra.

" Hey Strawberry. Give her ice cream, did ya?"

" Maybe..."

" Hahaha. Grimm's gonna love ya for that!"

" Yeah, I know. But I couldn't resist. Hey Nel."

" Yeah, Ichi?"

" Stay here with Nnoitra. I'm gonna go surprise your Daddy."

" Ok!" She giggled.

I made my way towards the back of the shop to Grimmjow's work station.

Grimmjow was at his station cleaning up. He was facing away from me. Perfect. I grinned as I slowly and silently made my way to where he was sitting.

I decided to be childish and pressed up against him, covering up his eyes with my hands. He froze.

" Guess who." I purred in his ear. He immediately relaxed when he realized who it is.

" Mm... I'm not sure. There's plenty of people it could be."

" There better not be!" I growled before giving his neck a good bite in retaliation.

He just shook his head and turned around in my arms. He smiled down at before leaning close to give me a soft kiss. " You know there's not." He said sincerely between kisses.

" I know." I whispered back before returning to the bite mark on his neck. He threw his head back, his arms tightening around me.

" You're such a vampire, Ichigo." He groaned but didn't protest to the treatment.

I laughed. " No, I'm just marking what's mine."

" Mm. Your's, huh?"

" Yes. All mine." I punctuation the word 'all' as I slid my hands down his back to grab his ass.

" Ahh, Ichigo. Don't do that. There's no sex aloud at work. Don't get me started."

" Are you sure about that? I have it on good authority that Shinji and Nnoitra have had plenty of sex at work. Besides, we haven't had real sex yet, so you can't put the things we do in the sex category."

" You're just trying to find a loophole." He tsked.

I gasped as he hoisted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and sat me on his desk and pulled me into a hug. I pouted.

" So... is that a no." I asked, my fingers playing with his belt innocently.

" I'm tempted, believe me. But no. Sorry." He gave me a apologetic smile.

I sighed. " I guess I have to work on my seduction techniques then."

" Oh, don't worry about that. Their plenty good enough as it is."

" But not good enough to get you to have work sex with me." I pointed out.

He chuckled. " I though you said it wasn't sex."

" Fine, fine. Work blowjob then."

He grinned, shaking his head at me. He bent over and buried his face in my neck. " I've turned you into a big pervert, haven't I? You're going to be the death of me one day I swear."

" At least it will be a very good, sexy death then, yeah?"

He snickered. " Of course. How about this," he pulled back to see my face," I'll take you out to dinner tonight and maybe if your lucky I'll give you some non work 'sex' after."

" Well... I guess that could work."

" Mmmm." I moaned, licking the cake off my fork. " What?"

I looked to see Grimmjow staring at me with dark eyes.

" You know," he said casually," You're basically making love to that cake over there."

" You jealous?" I teased.

" Damn right I am."

I chuckled. " You know what I wanna do?"

" What?"

I leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear. " I want to take the cake with us and go to my house for awhile. Then when were there I want you to take of your pants and let me put icing all over your cock and suck it off. Would you like that?"

His eyelids fluttered. " Fuck yes."

" Good." I smiled.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I put the cake in a to-go box and pulled Grimmjow out to the car. But while we were driving I decided to be a little naughty.

I put my hand in his lap and gently pressed down on his half hard erection. Grimmjow jerked the car to the left a little before turning to glare at me. " Ichigo! Do you want me to crash?"

I shook my head.

" Then keep your hands to yourself or I'll just drop you of at your house to eat that cake alone."

" Fine..."

We pulled up to my apartment and I wasted no time in dragging Grimmjow out of the car and upstairs.

We stumbled through the apartment to the bedroom, kissing and touching each other the whole way.

I pushed Grimmjow down on my bed and sat in his lap. His warm mouth was on mine and our tongues explored each others mouths. We continued this for a few more minutes before I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away so that I could breath.

" Grimmjow." I sighed as I leaned my head back to give him more room to lick and suck my neck. No doubt leaving marks. " I still want cake."

He laughed and leaned back to lay on the bed. He spread his legs a little and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion before putting his hands behind his head. He grinned and settled into the bed, getting comfortable.

Grimmjow wiggled his hips a little making his erect cock bounce happily.

" Well? Get to sucking sweetheart."

I grinned back shaking my head, but did as I was told anyway.

I opened the box with the cake and dipped my fingers in the chocolate. I smeared the rich chocolate all over the head of Grimmjow's cock down to his balls. His cock twitched at the sticky coldness of the icing, and I started sucking.

I licked up the chocolate from his balls first before taking his cock into my mouth. Grimmjow gasped and I had to hold his hips down to stop him from choking me. " Mmm, Ichigo."  
I kept a steady rhythm as I bobbed my head up and down his shaft. I sucked harder as a hallowed out my cheeks. Yummy, Grimmjow tasted like chocolate and cum.

If there's one thing I learned about myself with being with Grimmjow, it's that I love to suck cock. Well, at least Grimmjow's that is.

" Ahhh Ichigo. Oh Kami!" Grimmjow groaned as he shuttered and came. I pulled back and swallowed. I smiled and laid down next to him.

" Good?" I asked as I snuggled up to him.

" Do you even have to ask?"

" Nope, not really. But I like hearing you say yes."

He snorted and shook his head at me. " Well then, yes. Yes it was good." He smiled and bent turned his head to give me a kiss.

" Do you want me to return the favor?"

" Um, no that's not necessary." I blushed.

" Mm? Why not?" I took his hand and pressed it against the front of my pants to feel the wetness. " Oh. You came by just giving me head?"

" Yeah I guess I did."

" Ah, well that settles it then. My cock is amazing." He looked smug.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I'll let him have it this once.

We laid there in comfortable silence holding each other for awhile before Grimmjow sighed. He looked over at my clock and then back at me.

" I should go. Relieve Nnoitra from babysitting, you know?"

" I know." We de-tangled from each other. I curled up in the blankets to keep warm as Grimmjow got out if bed and buttoned his pants back up. He leaned over to give me one last kiss before heading to the door.

" Grimmjow!" He turned back and looked at me.

" Yeah?"

" I... I um," my heart started to beat faster," I... I'll miss... "

He smiled. " I'll miss you too Ichigo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Review *


	9. Ichigo's Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is going to get a little anguishy starting in this chapter. Be warned! You also get to meet Ichigo's ex-boyfriend!

Chapter 9: Ichigo's Ex  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Ichigo's pov)

The next morning I was slightly more happy then usual for some reason. But also kind of anxious and I didn't know why. I felt like something was going to happened today. Good or bad, I wasn't sure. You know that apprehensive feeling you get sometimes when you feel that somethings wrong? That's what I feel.

I looked out the window and saw dark clouds in the sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to watch TV to clear my mind. Today I was going to go to school and then hopefully go see Grimmjow and Nel. I didn't have work today so I should have plenty of time.

Plus, I really wanted to talk to Grimmjow. Last night before he left I had almost said the ' L' word to him. I was so close to saying it, but I chickened out at the last moment. Did Grimmjow know what I almost said or did he not notice? I wasn't sure.

I got up and placed my empty bowl in the sink and put my coat on. I figured I better go to my mail before it started raining.

I made my way down the stairs and to the mailbox. I picked up a few pieces of mail and shut the mailbox again. Right then I felt a raindrop fall against my cheek. Just in time. I looked through my mail as I walked back up to my apartment.

Bill. Ew. Junk mail. Why the hell are there so many? A postcard from my friend Rukia who was on vacation. Lucky bitch.

I was to busy looking through my mail that when I reached out my hand to open my door, I was startled when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I yelped and dropped my mail on the ground. I turned around and my eyes widened.

" Hey, Ichigo."

" R-Renji..." There stood in front of me 6 feet of muscle, tattoos, and red hair was Renji. My ex boyfriend...

( Flashback to 4 years ago)

" Ichigo! Guess what!"

I was laying on my bed reading a book when my excited, very heavy, boyfriend Renji bursted into my room and dog piled on top of me. I groaned as he settled his weight on my stomach.

" Trying to kill me!?" I exclaimed and pushed him off me.

" Sorry, sorry. But no! Guess again!" I looked at the paper he was waving excitedly in the air.

"Mm, I don't know. Does it involve that paper in your hand?"

" Yes!"

" Just tell me you idiot! Before you die of excitement."

" It's a letter from a school in America! I'm going to start going to school there when the new school year starts.!" Renji beamed.

" Oh..."

" Oh? Is that all? I thought you would be excited for me."

" I am. But... what about us?"

" Oh..." Renji looked down guilty.

" Yeah 'oh'." I sat up in bed and leaned against the wall.

" Well I just... thought maybe when I got back that..."

" So you expect me to wait for you? For who knows how long? You could be gone for years, Renji!" I yelled.

" I know! I'm sorry Ichigo, but this is really important to me."

" More important to you then I am."

" Ichigo..." He whispered desperately.

" I'm sorry, Renji. I can't wait for you. Please leave now."

Renji was silence for a few minutes before he nodded. When he stood up to leave he tried to give me a kiss, but I turned my head away.

" Goodbye, Renji..."

" Goodbye, Ichigo..."

( End Flashback)

" What are you doing here?" I whispered in shock. I never thought I would see him again.

" Well I just got back yesterday and I wanted to see you. I missed you, Ichigo." He stepped closer to me.

I shook my head and took a step back. " Renji... you shouldn't be here. How did you find me?"

" I asked one of your friends. Please Ichigo, don't be mad at me. I missed you so much. Did you miss me too?"

I sighed, leaned my head back against my door, and closed my eyes. " Renji... I..."

" It's a simple question, Ichigo. Did you miss me?" He sounded closer, but I couldn't look at him.

" Yes..." I whispered.

Then I felt his warm lips on mine.

I gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. He had my hands pinned against the door above my head. Renji pressed closer to me and I felt something hard press against my stomach.

No!

I jerked my hands free from his and shoved him away from me. He wasn't Grimmjow!

" Stop!"

" Ichigo. I thought you..."

" No! I don't want you anymore, Renji!" You're the one that left me! You can't expect me to forgive you just like that. It's too late for us." I turned around and fumbled with the door knob.

" No wait, Ichigo! I'm sorry!" He grabbed my arm to stop me from going inside.

" Renji, let go."

" Please, Ichigo! Can I come in so we can talk about this?"

" There's nothing to talk about. I have a boyfriend now."

He froze and let his hand fall from my arm. " You... have a boyfriend."

" Yes. He's everything to me, Renji."

" Oh. I feel stupid now. Thinking that you might have waited..."

" Renji..."

" Do you love him?"

" W-What." I stuttered.

" Do you love him? Your boyfriend."

" I-I do. I love him." I felt my heart swell at finally saying it out loud. Oh shit, I love* Grimmjow.

He nodded. " Ok then. I won't pursue you anymore, Ichigo. I want you to be happy, even if its not with me."

" Thank you."

" I'll always regret leaving you. If I could go back and change it I would. I will always care for you, Ichigo." He pulled me into a hug and I didn't resist. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him too.

" I'll still care for you too."

He pulled back and smiled at me." Thank you. Ichigo?"

" Yeah?"

" Can we still be friends?"

" Yeah. I'd like that..."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time school was over, I was itching to see Grimmjow.

I needed to tell him that I loved him.

So the second the bell ran for class to be over, I bolted for the door.

And I might have when over the speed limit just a little bit. But I couldn't help myself. I was feeling nervous and excited to tell someone that I loved then for the first time. Well, besides family and a few of my friends. But this love was different.

When I finally parked in front of the Tattoo shop my I felt like my heart was going to burst right out of my chest.

I was afraid of what Grimmjow would say. Did he love me too? There were a few times when he would look at me or touch me in a way that made me feel loved. I just hoped that he felt the same..

I walked into the shop to see Nnoitra at the front desk.

" Hey Nnoitra..."

" Get the fuck out."

" W-what?"

" I said get the fuck out!" He yelled.

" I just want to see Grimmjow!" I argued.

" Well he doesn't wanna see you fucking cheating ass."

" What? Cheating? I've never cheated on Grimmjow!"

He snorted. " Don't even try to fucking lie. Grimmjow went over to your house today and saw you making out with some guy."

" No! I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!"

" Yeah right. Like I haven't heard that one a million times. You know, I thought you were different, Ichigo. But I guess I was wrong. So like I said, get the fuck out. Grimmjow doesn't want you anymore. And don't come back."

Grimmjow doesn't want me anymore...

My heart shattered into a million pieces.

As tears poured down my face, I left the shop.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- To be continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Review*


	10. Missing You

Chapter 10: Missing You  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Grimmjow's pov)

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned and rolled over, blindly fumbling for the alarm button. 7:30. It's to fucking early. I didn't really want to get out of bed. Hell, I'd probably never leave this room if I could. But I can't. Taking care of Nel is my top priority and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit in my room all day sulking.

I eventually pulled myself out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror and winced. I looked like shit. My hair was a mess, my skin was pale (more so then usual), and I had dark blue bruises under my eyes. Life was kicking my ass right now. I wetted my hair and brushed it out as best as I could. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, but I couldn't do much for the dark circles under my eyes.

I left the bathroom and made my way down the hall to wake up Nel. I cracked the door open and peeked inside. Nel was curled up on her bed sucking her thumb. She was so cute and peaceful when she was asleep. I walked over and sat on the bed and shook her gently.

" Wake up, honey. It's time for breakfast." She get a soft noise of protest as her eyes fluttered open.

" To early, Daddy."

I chuckled and ran my hand through her hair. " I know. I might have to kill your Uncle Nnoi for letting you stay up to late."

" It was fun though."

" I bet. Come on, honey. You can't sleep all day. If you do that then you won't want to sleep tonight."

She smiled and lifted her arms up. " Carry me please."

I rolled my eyes but picked her up anyway. " You know, eventually I won't be able to carry you everywhere."

" But I like it!"

" I bet you do, lazy!" I freed one of my hands to tickle her.

" Hahaha, Daddy! No tickles!" I grinned as she wiggled out of my arm and ran out of the room to escape me.

I followed her out and saw her sitting at the table already.

" Cereal, Daddy!"

" Alright." I chuckled. I grabbed the cereal from the cabinet an poured it into a bowl with some milk. " Here you go." I set the bowl of cereal in front of her and she dug in happily. Just as I was going to make something for myself, my cellphone rings. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Nnoitra.

" Hey, Nnoi. What's up?"

" Are you coming in today?" " Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

" Well, you know. After that thing with Ichigo..." He trailed off.

My hand gripped the phone harder.

" I'm fine."

" Grimmjow..."

" I said I'm fine!"

" Alright. Whatever you say. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry. You wouldn't be hurting right now if I tried to set you up. I was just try'n to help."

" Yeah. I know. I thought Ichigo..."

" Yeah. Me too." There was a long pause. " Anyway. I'll see you in a little bit."

" Sure. Bye." I sighed and hung up.

Ichigo was the last thing I wanted to think about. Not since last weekend when I saw him making out with some other guy. I had stopped by Ichigo's on my way to work so that I could give him back his sweater that he left in my car the previous night. And when I went to give it to him, well you know. I saw it.

I'm ashamed to emit that I still had his sweater. Even more ashamed that I slept with it at night.

" Daddy?" Nel's voice interrupted my thoughts.

" Yeah, honey?"

" Do you miss Ichigo?"

" W-why do you ask?"

" Because I miss Ichigo..." She said softly, her eyes rimmed with sadness.

" Oh, Nel. I'm sorry. I miss Ichigo too."

" Then why can't he come back?"

I hesitated. I couldn't tell my daughter about what happened and as much as I was angry at Ichigo, I didn't want to talk bad about him to Nel. Nel loved Ichigo and I didn't want to take that away from her.

" Ichigo and I broke up, honey. That's why he hasn't been around."

" Oh..." She looked disappointed.

" I'm sorry, Nel."

" It's ok, Daddy," she got off her chair and hugged me tightly," I still have you."

" Always." I whispered back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" And...there you go!" I said as I cleaned of the extra ink around the tattoo.

" Thanks man." The client I had been working on said as he eyed the Chinese lettering.

" No problem. Now..."

Ding!

I was cut of as someone walked into the shop. Nnoitra was on lunch so I had to man the front desk as well as tattoo.

" I'll be there in a minute!" I called out. " Here, I'll give you a list of instructions to follow." I handed the client a piece of paper with the information on it.

" Thanks."

" Your welcome." I said as he walked out. I made quick work of cleaning up. I cleaned the machine and work station, put up the ink and washed my hands.

" Alright," I sighed as I walked out to the front desk, " What can I help you with..." I trailed off.

Fuck.

" Are you Grimmjow?"

" Yeah. What the fuck do you* want? I don't have another boyfriend for you to steal." I growled.

" No!" He exclaimed. " That's not what I wanted!"

" Whatever. Get out." I turned to walk away when I felt a hand grab my arm. " You better fucking let go unless you want a trip to the hospital." I snarled and jerked away from him.

" I didn't come here to fight! I can here to explain."

" Yeah well, there's nothing to explain. If Ichigo put you up to this..."

" He didn't. I swear. He doesn't know I'm here."

" Honestly I don't give a fuck. Now get lost." I said and started to walk away.

" Ichigo didn't kiss me!" He called out. I stopped, but didn't turn around.

" What a fucking joke.."

" He didn't. I kissed him. I didn't know that he had a boyfriend. Years ago, Ichigo and I were boyfriends. But I was stupid," his voice grew sad," And I left him to go to America. I just got back a little bit ago and I wanted to see him. He didn't know I was coming back. I through that I could surprise him and all. When I saw him again I realized how much I missed him. So I kissed him without thinking about it. I was stupid to think that he would've waited for me. And then he pushed me away and told me he had a boyfriend. I know what you saw, but it wasn't Ichigo's fault. Now Ichigo's so sad and it's all my fault. I'm sorry. So sorry..."

My throat tightened up, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to believe it. But I couldn't risk it if it was a lie. So I said nothing. We stood there in silence for awhile before he sighed.

" Right. Well, I just wanted you to know." I heard his footsteps as he made his way to the door. He stopped again.

" He also told me...that he loved you." And then he was gone.

The door shut with a soft click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well,he really gave Grimmjow something to think about XD
> 
> -Sorry about any spelling/grammar errors!
> 
> * Review*


	11. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is short but it's kind of a filler. The next chapter will be longer!
> 
> Also, thank you to my new amazing beta ShiroKuro OokamiRyu!

Chapter 11: Accident  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ichigo's pov)

" So what's all this about, Ichigo?" My dad asked, taking a sip of his soda.

" W-what do you mean?"

" I mean asking me out to lunch. It's been awhile since we've had lunch together. So what's wrong?"

" Nothing's wrong," I said defensively, " Can't I just have lunch with my dad?"

He gave me a suspicious look. " Mmm..."

" Really, Dad!"

" How's work?"

" Good..."

" School?"

" Ok."

" Your boyfriend?"

" ..."

" Ah. That's the problem then."

" We don't have a problem... we just... well he..."

" He what, Ichigo?"

" Broke up with me..." I whispered.

" I'm sorry, Ichigo. What happened?"

" Well, Renji came back."

" He did?" Dad said surprised.

" Yeah. I was surprised too. But, Renji came to see me and was telling me how much he missed me. Then... he kissed me! And Grimmjow saw it! He thought I was cheating on him, but I wasn't. I didn't kiss him back. Now... now Grimmjow won't talk to me. How am I supposed to explain if he won't let me?! I tried going to his work, calling him, and I even went by his house one time! And nothing!" My heart tightened and I felt tears of anger start to sting my eyes.

" Ichigo, I'm going to tell you one thing that you may or may not know. Boys are stupid."

" Dad..."

" It's true, Ichigo, and if Grimmjow is as stubborn as you are then you're going to have to try harder to tell him that you want him, not Renji."

" But what if he doesn't believe me?"

" Then it's his loss. If he doesn't see what an amazing person you are and can't trust you to be faithful, then he doesn't deserve you."

" You're only saying that because you're my dad..."

" I am your dad, but I didn't just say it because you're my son. It's true."

" Thanks..." I bit my lip and looked down at the table.

" What is it, Ichigo?"

" I love him... So much it hurts..." I whispered, tears springing up in my eyes again.

" Oh, Ichigo..." My dad got up, slid into the seat next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

I let out a choking sob and buried my head in his chest. I couldn't stop crying.

He held me for a while till I stopped crying. After, I just felt emotionally drained.

I pulled back and sniffed, giving a weak smile.

" I feel like I'm 5 again, crying to you."

" It's ok, Ichigo. I'm always here for you if you need me, even if you get my shirt all wet and snotty." He grinned at me.

I chuckled. Leave it to my dad to make me laugh right after I was done crying.

" Thank you." I said sincerely and pulled him into a hug.

" You're welcome, Ichigo."

As I pulled away from the hug I noticed the time.

" Crap! I'm going to be late for work!" I jumped up and gave my dad another quickly hug before grabbing my stuff. " Bye, Dad. I'll call you later, ok?"

" Alright. Bye, Ichigo."

I rushed out the door. It was a good thing the restaurant was only a block from the hospital. I walked pretty quickly so I was able to make it a few minutes before 1 o' clock.

" Hi, Ichigo!" The perky receptionist, Orihime greeted me cheerfully.

" Hey." I smiled at her as I walked past, making her blush. I think she had a crush on me...

I clocked in and put my stuff in my locker. I took out my work clothes, purple scrubs, and started to put them on. I was almost done when I heard the critical emergency alarm and lots of commotion coming from outside the locker rooms. Damn. I just got here and there's already an emergency.

I quickly put my clothes on and went to see what was happening.

As one of the nurses raced by I followed.

" What happened?" I asked

" Car hit a little girl." She responded. Injured kids were always the saddest things to see...

" Damn." I muttered.

" Yeah," She shook her head, " I think it's bad."

We came into the waiting room just in time. A group of paramedics burst through the door with a stretcher. Everybody cleared the way as they made their way to the emergency surgery room. When they passed me, I saw the little girl.

Green hair.

My eyes widened. Oh God...

Nel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Don't kill me!
> 
> *Review*


	12. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know you guys hate me right now, but hopefully this will make up for it. Maybe? Lol.

Chapter 12: Waiting

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Ichigo's pov)

" LET ME IN! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" A grief stricken vioce rang from across the waiting room.

Grimmjow.

I looked to see Grimmjow arguing with two female nurses. They were on either side of him, trying to keep him in the waiting room. It didn't help that he was twice their size.

" Sir, you can't go in there! You're not allowed!"

" Fuck being allowed! She's my daughter!" The nurses looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

I walked over to them. " I'll take over." I said to one of the nurses.

She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded gratefully, dragging the other nurse with her.

" Ichigo..."

" Grimmjow." I walked over and placed my hands on his chest. He was shaking. " Please sit down." I said softly.

" Ichigo...Nel..."

" I know, baby." I led him down into a seat. I sat down in his lap and wrapped my arms around him. He let out a choked whimper and held on tight to me, his fingers digging into my hips.

" Grimmjow, what happened?"

" I... We were at the park and... N-nel was playing with a soccer ball. I was sitting only a little bit away from her, but... I looked away for a minute t-to check a text message real fast. T-then... I heard tires squeaking and Nel... Her ball rolled into the street, she went to get it...and they... t-they h-hit her!" I felt wetness on my shirt. Tears.

" Shhhh.." I rubbed his back.

" It's my fault... If I hadn't looked away..." He whispered.

" No." I said firmly. " It's not your fault. Even if you had been watching and saw her run out into the street doesn't mean you would have got to her in time. It's not your fault. None of it is. It was a cruel accident."

He shook his head and buried his face in my shoulder. " Why won't they let me see her..."

" Unauthorized people aren't allowed in the operating rooms. I'll go and see how she is for you, Ok?"

" Please."

" But you have to promise you'll stay here and not go anywhere."

" I promise..."

I nodded and tried to stand, but Grimmjow was still holding onto me tightly.

" Grimmjow, baby. You have to let go of me first." I sais gently.

" Sorry..." He let go of my hips.

" It's ok. I'll be back."

He nodded.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*A few hours later*

After a few hours they finished in surgery with Nel.

She had a broken left leg, a broken left arms, a concussion, and multiple scrapes and bruises. But she was ok. At least for now.

She was still unconscious though and the doctors weren't sure when she was going to wake up. They said she is* going to wake up though.

They did finally let Grimmjow out of the waiting room to see Nel. But they were a little cautious about it, afraid that Grimmjow might get aggressive again. I promised them that he'd be fine now. He was just worried about his daughter.

I had to finish my other work before I could go see Grimmjow and Nel so I tried to hurry ( but thoroughly) do my work.

I didn't get done till about nine o'clock.

I was off duty now, but I decides to stay awhile.

I stopped at the cafeteria on the way ( a few sandwiches, chips, and mixed fruit) , figuring Grimmjow probably hasn't left Nel's bedside to get something to eat.

I knocking softly on the door of Nel's room. Grimmjow looked up at me. His eyes were red.

" Can I come in?"

" Yeah, sure." His voice was rough and husky from crying.

" Hey, I brought you some food." I offered.

" I'm not hungry."

" Grimmjow... You need to eat something."

" I don't want anything."

I bit my lip. " Ok. I'll just... leave it here till you want it then." I set the trey on the bedside table.

I looked over at Nel.

She looked so small and fragile laying in the big hospital bed. She was covered by a white blanket. I could see the casts on her arm and leg. Her head was also wrapped up. Nel... I hope you'll wake up soon...

It was kind of awkward, I didn't know what to say to Grimmjow. We were broken up and now I wasn't sure of anything now. Now that I think about it, I don't think calling his baby in the waiting room was a good idea...

I cleared my throat. " I'm so sorry Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and swallowed, nodding.

" Where's Nnoitra?"

" I...haven't told him yet."

" You should. He cares for Nel a lot. I'd think he would like to know what happened. He'd probably want to visit."

" Yeah, I will. Later. I just want to be alone with Nel for right now." He said.

" Oh." I shuffled my feet awkwardly. " I'll just...go then..."

I started to walk to the door when Grimmjow gripped my arm.

" Ichigo..."

" Yeah?"

" Nel misses you." There was an underlying 'I miss you' in his tone. He didn't need to say it though. I knew. I knew too well.

" I... I miss Nel too." I miss you too, Grimmjow. So much. I can't stand it. I'm sorry. So sorry.

" Grimmjow? Can we talk later? Not right now of course, but when Nel's better. Please. I really need to talk to you. Just to explain, if anything. I'm not... expecting anything. I just want things to be ok between us. Even if it can't be the same anymore. I really do love Nel and y... I would like to be able to be in her life still. Yours too." I whispered the last part.

" Ok. I want to talk too. About a lot of stuff. Late, though. Nel's more important then our problems right now."

I nodded. " I know. I'll... see you tomorrow, Grimmjow. Goodnight."

" Goodnight, Ichigo." He said softly.

I closed the door silently behind me with a shaking hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Review*


	13. Love and Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm soooo sorry for how long its taken for me to update! I'm a terrible person :/ I'm going to try to do better with updating my stories that I have now because there's a lot of other things I'd like to write too. I've been inspired by recent tv shows I've watched like Gotham. I fucking love the penguin!
> 
> Anyway….. Here you go! Last chapter of the story, but there will be an epilogue chapter after this one!

Chapter 13: Love and Sex  
\-------------------------------------------------------

( Ichigo's pov)

" Hey, Grimmjow." I said as I stepped inside the room.

" Hey." Grimmjow yawned and ran a hand through his hair. There was dark purple shadows underneath his eyes.

It had been 2 days since Nel and Grimmjow got to the hospital and I could tell that Grimmjow hadn't slept at all.

" Grimmjow." I frowned at him.

" What?"

" You're tired. You need to sleep."

He shook his head. " I'm fine. Nel needs me more than I need sleep."

" Grimmjow," I sighed," Nel isn't going anywhere any time soon. Your health is just as important as Nel's is."

" Ichigo I don't need..."

" Stop!I don't care what excuse you have for not sleeping. I'm telling you that you are going to go to sleep whether you want too or not!" I glared at him.

He growled and glared back at me. I just kept staring.

If there was one thing I'm good at, it's staring contests.

He stared at me for another minute before huffing and turned his head away. I grinned.

" I thought you'd see it my way. Now stay here while I go get a cot with some blankets and pillows so you can stay in this room with Nel. If you try to hide from me, I'll put in the room with the old man that snores down the hall." I warned.

" Yeah, yeah." He sulked.

I just smiled and went to find a spare cot.

Grimmjow had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He looked so adorable passed out like that. I wanted to stay and watch him for awhile, but my shift was over. Plus, I figured he'd be creeped out if he woke up and just found me sitting there watching him sleep.

I really did want to stay, but wasn't sure if Grimmjow would want me too. I know he's probably still angry at me and I don't blame him. I'd be angry too.

I sighed and leaned my forehead against my locker. Grimmjow and Nel were the best things in my life and I fucked it up.

Grimmjow said we could talk about it, but that doesn't mean anything. More of a courtesy than anything.

Why am I so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid...

" I'm here to see Nel Jeagerjaques. What room is she in?" I heard a voice say.

My head shot up. Nnoitra?

I closed my locker and left the room. I walked around the corner to the front desk. It was him.

" Nnoitra." I said as I walked up to him.

He looked down at me. " Ichigo."

" I... I can show you were Nel's room is. If you want that is..."

" Sure." He shrugged.

I nodded and lead him to Nel's room. It was a very silent and awkward walk.

Nnoitra was about to walk into the room when I remember Grimmjow.

" Ahh, wait!" I grabbed Nnoitra's arm. " I forgot that Grimmjows sleeping. He hadn't slept since he got here so I kinda made him take a nap a little bit ago..."

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow. " You made him take a nap?"

" Yes? You can still go in there, but can you be quiet? At least till he wakes up?"

Nnoitra just smirked and shook his head. " Man, he's still so desperately in love with you."

" W-what?" I stuttered, my eyes wide.

He sighed. " He loves you and you love him. I don't know why you guys are being so difficult."

" You… you know why…."

" But Renji came and talked to Grimmjow about it. He said he kissed you, not the other way around."

My head snapped up. " He what?"

" Grimmjow didn't tell you?"

" N-no."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. " Oh, for fucking christ. That idiot!" He growled opened the door to Nel's room.

" Wait! Nnoitra, Grimmjows…."

Nnoitra walked over to Grimmjow's bed and gave him a hard shove. Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and he barely had time to stop himself from rolling onto the floor.

" Uhg! What the fuck Nnoitra!" Grimmjow shouted.

Nnoitra glared, unaffected by his yelling. " You're such an idiot! Why haven't you told Ichigo what Renji said? You've been so fucking mopy and sad about not being with Ichigo, but you haven't even tried to fix it! What are you waiting for?"

" I…"

" Grimmjow," I whispered," Is that true? Did Renji…"

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, nodding. " Yeah. He, uh, came to the shop and explained. I should have said something, but I thought maybe it was a sign or something. Renji still liked you and is the same age as you and…."

" Ok, ok. Enough of that!" Nnoitra interrupted." Now as lovely as it would be to stand here and watch you guys be stupid, I'd rather not. So you and Grimmjow are going to leave, go to his house, talk about all your crap, and then have great make up sex. Now go!"

" But Nel!"

" What am I? Chop liver? I'll watch Nel." Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow glanced at the door and then at Nel. " Nnoitra…"

" What the fuck are yea' waiting for? A red carpet? Go!" Grimmjow grumbled and walked out of the room.

Nnoitra turned to me. " You too orange! Get your ass out that door!"

" Alright, alright! I'm going!" I left the room and shut the door behind me. Grimmjow was waiting there for me.

I swallowed. " So, um..

"Come on. I'll drive."

" But my car is here."

" I'm counting on the fact that you won't be going anywhere else tonight." Grimmjow looked me up and down before turning around and starting to walk to the exit.

" Oh."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
" So… now what?" I asked.

We had left the hospital ( in Grimmjow's car) and went to his apartment. Grimmjow sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I sat down.

" Now we talk. Can I go first?"

I nodded.

Grimmjow sighed. " Ok first, I love you Ichigo. So much."

" I love you too." I said softly.

He smiled. " So like I said at the hospital, I should have told you that Renji came to see me, but I thought maybe it was a sign. You used to go out with him and he's the same age as you and he obviously still cares about you considering he came to tell the truth because you were so unhappy. I, uh, was actually going to come see you. Nnoitra offered to take Nel, something about trying to get hot mom's numbers in the park," he chuckled," And I was thinking of letting him so that I could come talk to you, but then… you know. I got to talk to you at the hospital I guess, but it wasn't how I wanted to see you again. "

" Yeah I know. I wanted to come see you, but I didn't think you wanted me too."

He winced. "I was being kinda immature, to be honest."

" Maybe, but I understand why. I just… hope you know that I would never cheat on you. I love you and Nel too much to do that."

" Yeah. I know that now. I guess I just have one question now."

" What's that?" I asked.

" Will you take me back? I would do anything to get you back again."

I smiled and ran a hand through his soft hair. " Yes. You don't have to do anything except…."

" Except what?"

" Well Nniotra did give us specific instructions. We left the hospital, came to your house, talked it through… And what was the other thing he said? Great makeup sex?"

Grimmjow grinned. " Makeup sex, mm? That sounds nice, but are you sure? We have done other stuff before, but not full on sex. I don't want you to regret this later."

" I won't regret it. I'd never regret being with you, in anyway." I promised.

Grimmjow nodded and got off the couch, taking my hand. He led me to the bedroom and shut the door behind us.

He sat on the bed and and patted the bed. " Come on. Don't be afraid."

I walked slowly to the bed and sat down next to him. " It's kind of hard not to be. You know I've never… but I know you have. I guess I just don't want to be bad at it."

Grimmjow shook his head and brought his hands on either side of my face. " You won't be. I'll love every minute of being with you." He said softly before bringing his lips to mine.

I moaned into the kiss, tangling my fingers in his hair. He gave a small grunt when I pulled his hair gently. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me onto his lap, bringing our groins together.

"Grimmjow…" I whimpered as I threw my head back. He pressed hot kisses down my neck. He growled softly and rolled us over so that he was hovering over me. He fingered the bottom of my t-shirt.

"How about we take this off, mm? It's in my way.."

I nodded eagerly. " Yes. Take yours off too?" I asked as I pulled my shirt off, tossing it on the floor.

" Of course." Grimmjow grinned. " I'll even do you one better."

He got off the bed and took his shirt off, dropping it onto the floor with my own. Then he undid his pants and pushed them off his hips. My eyes widened.

Holy sweet jesus!

I had forgotten just how hot and sexy Grimmjow was. I gazed down his perfect abs to his rock hard cock. It was erect and red, the tip glistening with precum. And huge. Oh God that's going to be inside me..

I made a small sound in the back of my throat. If I wasn't hard already, I'd definitely was now.

Grimmjow grinned and got back on the bed, straddling me. He started to unbutton my pants slowly.

" I-I…" stuttered, dazed.

Grimmjow chuckled. " Did I break you?"

I shook my head.

" Good cuz I'm not done with you yet. Baby, I'm gonna make sure you won't be able to walk for a week!" And with that he pulled off my pants and underwear in one go and tossed them away.

I whimpered when he wrapped his hand around my throbbing cock, stroking slowly.

" Mm, fuck. You're already so hard for me." He praised. " Roll over for me Ichigo."

" W-what?"

" Shhh, relax. You'll enjoy it. I promise." Grimmjow said.

I nodded and turned around. I got on fours. Grimmjow spread my knees farther apart and pushed my chest down onto the bed.

I blushed and buried my face in a pillow. I felt so open and I could feel Grimmjow staring. He grabbed my ass in his hands, pulling the cheeks apart.

" Fuck, your so beautiful." He groaned.

Then I felt something wet touch my hole.

I gasped, my asshole fluttering and tightening as Grimmjow's tongue worked its way inside.

" O-oh God! Grimmjow!" I whined.

" Mm, what's wrong Baby?" He purred.

I could feel my face turning red. " That's dirty…"

" Ahh, don't worry. You taste so sweet Ichigo." He whispered in my ear.

" Please…"

One hand left my ass to grab something in the night stand. I heard the click of a cap. I hissed as Grimmjow rubbed cold gel on asshole.

" Sorry Baby, it's a little cold at first." His fingers circled my entrance a few times before sliding one in. I tensed for a second before he set his other hand on my hip, rubbing gently.

" Don't tense up. I don't wanna hurt you, Ichigo."

" Sorry.." I murmured into the pillow.

Grimmjow pulled his finger out and turned me over on my back. He grabbed my chin so that I would look him in the eyes.

" Don't be. You don't have anything to be sorry for."

" It feels weird…" I whispered.

He laughed softly. " I know. It's going to hurt a little bit, but I promise I'll make it feel good."

I nodded and made to roll back over, but Grimmjow grabbed my arm to stop me. He shook his head.

" I want to see your face." I nodded, blushing.

Grimmjow lifted my hips and put a pillow under them. He slicked up three fingers and slid the first one in again. I tried to stay relax from the foreign feeling.

" I'm going to put in another one, ok?"

" Yes."

Grimmjow put in another finger. I gripped the sheets in my hands. It burned. He spread his fingers out, loosening me and caressing my inner walls. Like he was looking for…

" Ahh!," I gasped as he touched a spot inside me and pleasure spiked through me," Oh! What was that? Mm again, please do it again.."

" Why Dr. Kurosaki, didn't they tell you about the prostate in medical school?" He grinned while continuing to massage the bundle of nerves.

" Ah, yesss… didn't know it felt like this though.." I pushed down on his fingers.

" Don't worry, it's going to feel even better with my dick inside you." He whispered in my ear as he put a third finger inside.

" Ohh, please…"

" Are you ready for me?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly. "Yes..."

He chuckled and reached to the night stand again, picking up the lube and a condom.

" Do you want me to use a condom? I'm clean, plus it's been awhile. I will if you want me too."

I shook my head, blushing. " I want to feel you.."

He nodded and put the condom down, picking up the lube and putting a generous amount in the palm of his hand. His slicked his hard cock before position himself at my entrance.

He rested his forehead against mine, pushing in slowly.

I whimpered at the feeling of being stretched, full. I dug my fingers into his back.

"Shit you're tight.." Grimmjow moaned as he bottomed out.

" Grimmjow… please."

I gasped as he grabbed my legs and put them around his waist, thrusting into me slowly. This new position made Grimmjow hit my prostate with each thrust.

" Harder.." I groaned. I wasn't going to last long.

Grimmjow gripped my hips as his hard cock pounded into me harder and faster. He jerked me off at the same time.

A warm feeling passed through me and I came, hot white liquid splashing onto mine and Grimmjow's stomach.

Grimmjow thrust into a few more times before coming deep inside me, filling me with his hot cum. " Ichigo…"

He pulled out gentle and laid beside me, pulling me against his chest. I buried my face in his neck. He smelled like sweat and sex.

" I love you." Grimmjow whispered.

" I love you too…." I murmured, falling into a comfortable sleep.

I've never slept so good in my life.


	14. Epilogue: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! It's a little short, but I think it gets the message across ;)
> 
> ZoeUkitakeUzumaki- Your message made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! I'm glad you enjoy my stories. Reading how much you like my writing made me want to start writing again! Thank you so much!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue: Christmas

( 3 years later)

" Wooww! Thank you Ichi!" Nel exclaimed as she opened my Christmas present to her. I got her a whole art kit seeing as she loved drawing. She got up and threw herself into my lap and hugged me tight. I grinned and hugged her back.

" You're welcome."

She gave me one last hug and dashed out of my arms to go play with her new presents.

It was the adults turn to exchange presents now. Grimmjow had gotten new art supplies as well from Nnoitra, a book of sex positions from Shinji (of course), and I had gotten him copies of all the movies we had watched together on our second date. As Shinji and Nnoitra opened there last gifts from us I noticed there was no more presents under the tree. Grimmjow hadn't gotten me a gift. I mean, we did really talk about giving each other presents but I kinda assumed. I bit my lip, kind of disappointed. Our eyes meet and Grimmjow grinned at me. I gave a weak smile back.

" Are you disappointed?" He asked. Shinji and Nnoitra looked over at me and I blushed.

" W-what?"

" Are you disappointed?," Grimmjow asked again, " You think I didn't get you anything?"

" Well… I just… we never talked about…" I could feel myself turning red.

He smiled softly at me. " Of course I got you something." He looked down shyly, reaching into his back pocket. He stood up and sat beside me with his hands still behind him. He sighed.

" Ichigo, I love you."

" I love you too." I said, my heart beating faster.

Grimmjow smiled and took one hand out from behind him to hold one of my hands.

" You are the most person in my life besides Nel.I used to think I would be alone for the rest of my life, but then I met you. You were so beautiful and caring, you still are. You didn't care that I had a kid and stayed with me and you love Nel. I've never found anybody like you and I don't think I ever will. I almost lost you once and I don't plan to ever let you go again." Grimmjow got onto the floor. On one knee.

" Oh." I said softly, my voice catching in my throat. He pulled out a black velvet box from behind him and opened. My eyes widened. It was beautiful and simple with a silver band and small diamonds embedded in it.

" Will you marry me?" Grimmjow asked with a small nervous smile.

I could feel tears rolling down my face as a nodded, my voice cracking.

" Yes…"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

~The end~


End file.
